Chen C'demy
by Shinjiku
Summary: Rika runs away from home because her mother engages her to a total stranger.On her flight to America,Rika's plane crashes leaving her injured.She then discovers her new abilities aka Kirakira.She enrols in a academy for people with these special abilities
1. Run Away

Shinjiku: Sorry for not updating my other stories for so long. I promise to update this fic diligently.

2 years after the D-reaper...

Rumiko's POV

"I don't want to! You can't make me!" screamed a flushed 15 year-old girl from the top of a staircase.

"But Rika, dear..." Rumiko tried to reason with her daughter who was screaming at the top of her lungs.

"But nothing! What of mother engages her fifteen year-old daughter to a person she has never met without even telling her first!" interupts Rika. She ran into her room and barred herself in.

Inside her room, Rika flopped onto her bed and started thinking. No she wasn't going to give up like that. She was going to get through this..

"Rika, he is a very nice boy..." said Rumiko calmly, on the other side of the door.

:Silence:

"Rika? Honey? Are you there?" asked a puzzled Rumiko.

Slowly she managed to unlock the door. No one was inside. Everything looked fine. Except.. where was Rika? Not only that Rika's most precious belongings were missing... Cold wind blew from Rika's window which was wide open..

Rika's POV

'I don't believe it! This time she has gone too far!' thought Rika angrily as she got up from her bed.

I quickly gathered all my most precious belongings like my cards and D-power and stuffed them into my sling bag. Clearing the room of anything she might need. I then, opened my window, and looked out at the brightly lit streets of Shinjuku.

'Its time I left this horrible place!' thought Rika as she climbed down from her window.

With that she ran into the streets, leaving her old life behind her and onto her new life.

Rumiko's POV

"My baby! My poor baby! She's gone, gone forever!" wailed a distressed Rumiko.

'I know! I'll call her friends! Maybe they might know where she went..." thought Rumiko.

And with that I started to call up every one of her friends... to no prevail..! Every single one had no idea where she might have gone..

Sobbing I thought, "I'll never see her again..". I stared into the starry night sky and said my one final wish.. "Let her find her true place, where she will be happy forevermore.. ",

Shinjiku: I hope you liked it! I'll be updating soon. I promise.. : holds out pinky: …..


	2. Plane Crash?

Shinjiku: I hoped you like my last episode(chapter) and reviewed it. This episode is the first time Rika and Hiro meet. By the way Ryo (Akiyama) is going to come in, in the later chapters.

Rika's POV

'I can't believe I'm finally free.. I finally free..' thought Rika as she stared out at the sky, and ground beneath her.

After the fight with my mom, I had decided to clear out of there. I decided to leave for America. My uncle over there would be more than happy to let me stay there. And he definitely wouldn't tell mom. After all she was the one who got him disowned from his own family. I would be able to keep in contact with the other tamers there and I'm sure we could visit each other. So all and all, I had nothing to lose. The only thing I had behind me in Japan was a dumb engagement.

'Yup, everything is as perfect as it could be. I can start anew in America. Hopefully have a new life..' she thought as she relaxed further into her seat.

Then suddenly, KABOOM! The plane rocked back and forward. I could smell smoke in the air. I was thrown from my seat. The plane was going.. no scratch that, falling from the sky! We were falling downwards at a great speed!

"What the hell?" Rika said to herself as she was thrown back into her seat again as she tried to get up.

The alarm sounded ": ALL PASSENGERS REMAIN CALM! THE PLANE IS SUFFERING FROM MAJOR TECHNICAL PROBLEMS. PLEASE LINE UP AT THE DOOR OF THE PLANE AND TAKE A PARACHUTE. EVACUATE THE PLANE! I REPEAT EVACUATE THE PLANE:"

Rika quickly got out of her seat and rushed forward to the door where some passengers were already jumping out( with parachutes of course!). She grabbed the few remaining parachutes, got ready herself. Below her was a jungle full of wild animals and deadly plants. Finally she jumped out of the plane.

She was freefalling from the sky. After a few seconds, she let out her parachute.. CRRCKK! The parachute came unwound and opened up. She was slowly falling down and nearing the trees. When suddenly a piece of material from the plane fell off and came falling down near her. Bits of it scratched her parachute . Not only that, a large bit it scratched and scraped her left leg badly. Blood was pouring out from her leg . And it hurt and stung like hell!When it seemed like nothing worse could happen….SSST! Her parachute was torn. There was a big gaping hole in it.

She began falling even faster than ever. She screamed as she crashed down hitting the trees as they broke her fall.

'Damn, I'm gonna die! Ow! That hurts!' thought Rika as she crashed through the trees.

THUMP! Rika crashed into the ground and passed out, due to her great fall and humongous impact.

Hiro's POV

CRACK! The sound of a lot of branches breaking followed by ..THUMP! The sound of enormous impact.

"Huh what's that noise?" Hiro thought aloud as he was walking though the woods.

I decided to go to the source of the noise. I ran through the trees until I found its source… A girl with flaming red long hair with unique violet coloured eyes laid sprawled on the forest ground. She was pretty bruised up and covered with cuts all over her body. But the worse part was her leg. There was a gash the size of his arm going up her leg. It was very blood.

'I have to save this girl now! If not she'll definitely die from the blood loss!' thought Hiro as he picked her up up from the ground.

But first he tore a bit of cloth from his shirt to bandage the wound. Hopefully that would help stop the bleeding.

Hiro contemplated, 'I don't think I'll have enough time to take her to the Yi Academy, so I guess I'll just have her to take her to the Chen Academy. No matter what the rules say, her life, is more important than that!'.

Rushing through the trees he didn't think about the consequences about to come from his rash actions..

Shinjiku: I hope you'll like it ! I'll explain more about the Chen and Yi academies in the next chapter which I guarantee will be much better!


	3. Reference

Shinjiku: See! I told you I'd update regularly! This is just a reference by the way... I'll update things in 2 or 3 days time. I promise!

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Introduction to the kira-kira and academies...

Chen Academy

An academy founded by Tsurashi Hyuuga, the brother of Mikan Hyuuga. This academy trains people with special abilities, otherwise known as kira-kira's. The Chen academy is a boys academy and bringing in any female or normal people (have no kira-kira's) into the academy grounds is forbidden. If anyone does so, the punishment is expulsion. The reason for this harsh rules are unknown. Rumour has it, that this rule is related to the principal's (Tsurashi) past.

Yi Academy

An academy founded by Mikan Hyuuga, the sister of Tsurashi Hyuuga. This academy is similar to the Chen academy. It trains people with kira-kira's . It is the opposite to the Chen Academy, as it is a girls academy. Bringing the opposite sex or normal people (have no kira-kira's) into the compound is also forbidden. It is also said that this rule is connected to the headmistress past. The academies are facing each other ,opposite, and are only separated by a large lake.

Kira-kira

Kira-kira means glittering in Japanese. It is the term use for the special abilities some people have. . People who have kira-kira are required to go to one of the academies. People who have these abilites can see whether any other people have it by just looking at them. When they look at a person with kira-kira, they will see something 'glittering' inside them. Thus, the term kira-kira is used.

Kira-kira reactor

Every academy of people with kira-kira needs to have a kira-kira reactor. Because it isn't safe to have too many people with kira-kira in one place all together. The power inside them builds up and may cause damage to the things around them. The kira-kira reactor stores the energy and power of the kira-kira, thus enabling them to gather in a large amount. Sometimes if a normal person (has no kira-kira) is put too close to a kira-kira reactor for a long time, an energy we all have in our bodies will be released, thus forming a special type of kira-kira. Sometimes that person will be able to have one or more kira-kira's . This is why normal people are also not allowed into the academy grounds, to avoid this incident from happening. Students of the school don't know of the reactor, to ensure the reactor and school's safety.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Shinjiku: This is just a reference to what things in this story means. It is not a chapter.

I just want to explain these things before I really get things started.. ,- !


	4. Where the heck am I?

Shinjiku: Okay, todays episode is about how Rika recovers and finds out where she is. Enjoy!

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Hiro's POV

'Its so late. The sun has already set. I really shouldn't take my daily walks so late in the day..' wondered Hiro as he carried the mysterious girl out of the forest and into the Chen Academy's grounds.

'Ah well, at least all the students are already inside their dormitories by now since its so late..' Hiro thought to himself.

Sneaking past the school guards (Shinjiku: Trust me. The school needs them. Think of all the possibilities a school full of teenage kids with special abilities could do..) , Hiro made his way to his dormitories.

'Wait! I forgot! The other students will sure tell the school teachers and I'll so get into trouble!' Hiro skidded to a halt as he thought that.

'I guess I'll have to find somewhere else to hide her.. But where?' Hiro looked around, when suddenly he saw it.

'The basement! There's a special room down there that's always deserted and no one comes there as far as I know. Although its filled with many strange contraptions, I'm sure no one will find her there!' he thought.

Quickly, he headed towards a door which lead down to the basement. Once in the basement, he set the red-haired girl down onto the floor. He then took a small pouch from his waist and opened it. Inside there was a wide range of keys ,lock picks and a few strange devices that looked like they were meant to unlock doors of all kind.

Hiro grinned to himself. The only reason he was able to open this door was because of his kira-kira. You see his kira-kira was called 'Master Thief'. He could practically steal almost anything and unlock every door he came past. Not only that, as a 'Master Thief' he was very stealthy, agile and fast. These abilities were useful when he got into sticky situations.

He had found this door in his first year at the academy while he was running away from some idiot bullies. They had been chasing him everywhere at the academy. He had angered their group leader by preventing him from beating up a younger kid, he was demanding money from.

He had ran into the basement in hope for bullies to lose his trail. When he saw the heavily locked door, the thief in him couldn't resist the challenge. Well now he saw what a good thing he discovered. Now this girl he found would be safe. Finally he set down to have some goodnight sleep.

' Lucky thing tomorrow is a Saturday…' thought Hiro as he drifted to sleep.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Rika's POV

"Where am I?" she thought aloud.

I woke up in a strange room. There were weird types of machines all around me. I felt tired. Very tired. I was hot all over. I felt as if I had a fever. I looked around the room, trying to identify my surroundings. My eyes rested upon a boy who was lying next to me, in deep sleep. He had untidy spiky brown hair held down by a strange visor like cap which didn't have a top section, allowing his hair to come out through the top. Wearing baggy brown pants and a weird fiery yellow t-shirt that had a sleeve torn out, he looked around my age. There was a weird symbol located on each of his clothing.

"Who are you and why aren't I dead yet?" I asked the boy.

Slowly he stirred and woke up. He looked around and then at me. He seemed relieved yet a bit troubled.

"Oh, your up." He said. "My name is Heerozuka but you can call me Hiro. And your not dead but you were down right near dying when I found you."

"What in the world happened? Where am I?" I questioned him again. I was determined to find out where I was and to get back on track with my life.

"Okay firstly, it seems like you had a great fall and hit the ground pretty hard. Cause, when I found you, you were pretty bruised up and you had a gash the size of my arm running up your leg."

"What?" I screeched. I quickly looked up my leg. It was bandaged by a cloth that looked like it was from his shirt. I slowly unwrapped it and god there it was. He was right the gash was huge, the size of his arm which I tell you isn't that short. I ran my finger up it..

"OOOOWWW!OUCH!" I yelped. That thing dammit hurts I thought. I definitely wouldn't be able to walk for awhile.

"Be careful! You might hurt yourself even more or even worse infect it!" he shouted.

Recovering from the pain that shot up my leg when I touched it I retorted, "Fine, fine don't be such a worry wart okay? I won't touch it okay."

"Okay, but don't put any pressure on it for some time. I don't want it to be permanently hurt." He continued, filled with concern.

I was so surprised by his concern for me. We had just met and he is acts sokind. What a weird person. Well I guess I won't be alone here. Wherever I am. Anyway its better to have some friends over here.

"Anyway you haven't answered me yet. Where in the world am I?" I said softer this time.

"Well I think we are somewhere in the middle of the Amazon forest." He replied calmly.

"THE MIDDLE OF THE AMAZON FOREST!" Screamed Rika. You could even hear the birds flying up in fear from the outside…

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Shinjiku: Poor Rika… Alas she get over it.. sooner or later..

Rika: WHAT DO YOU MEAN GET OVER IT? YOU STRANDED ME IN THE MIDDLE OF THE FREAKING AMAZON FOREST!

Shinjiku: Yeah, like I said she'll get over it… eventually…….

Rika: You mean like in a million years, you phsychotic maniac!

Shinjiku: Anyway ignore her. She hasn't taken her daily medication yet… I'll update more soon. (Next week) Sorry I have exams coming soon! I promise my next episode will be much more interesting! Please review!

NEXT EPISODE: Rika has been in contact with the kira-kira reactor for too long. She

Develops her own 'special' kira-kira because of that. Find out the

mysteries that lie in the 'Chen Academy'. Don' miss next weeks

episode!


	5. Kirakira! Keira?

Shinjiku: Hi! I'm finally free enough to update sorry fro taking so long. Anyway I have sad news. Since my exam is one week away I won't have enough time to write another episode after this. But after my exams (two weeks later) I'll be able to update like anything! Btw, Ryo is coming into the story later on. I decided on focusing on Rika adjusting to life at the Chen Academy firstly.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Hiro's POV

'Phew I think she has finally calm down..' thought Hiro who was massaging his ears which hurt like hell from Rika's amazing scream.

"Okay so since I'm stuck in the middle of nowhere, can I stay here at the academy?" asked Rika.

"Well there is one minor problem about that…" confessed Hiro.

"It can't be that a major thing. So tell me whats our tiny little problem?" questioned Rika.

"Ah.. Well.. You see….." mumbled Hiro ,thinking about a way out of this mess.

"All right spit it out then!" insisted Rika, getting annoyed at Hiro's constant stalling.

"Well you see.." said Hiro finally "You have to be a boy to got to this academy." Continued Hiro cautiously.

"A boy? Why?" asked a puzzled but annoyed Rika.

"It is a boy's academy anyway." Stated Hiro.

"Oh, just great! Stuck in the middle of the Amazon forest with no way out and no where to stay!" said Rika, her voice dripping with sarcasm.

"Well you could go over to the Yi Academy, which is a girls academy. Its just across the lake.." suggested Hiro.

"Ugh..! There is a downside to this isn't there?" Rika said, feeling like giving up.

"Kinda.. You have to go past loads of booby traps and dangerous monsters to get there.." let out a distressed Hiro, as he finally contemplated to himself that they were doomed.

"I'm dead.." said Rika slumping down onto the floor.

"Yeah, the only way for you to be able to stay at Chen academy is, if you could change into boy so no one would notice.." agreed Hiro.

When suddenly… "Wait a minute! Isn't that a 'Kira reactor'? shouted Hiro as he got up from his place on the floor to go over to a strange glowing machine hidden behind a lot of junk and strange metal pipes.

"Wait whats a 'kira-reactor?" asked Rika scurrying over to the place Hiro stood.

"A 'Kira reactor' is a fabled reactor that lays inside the academy that keeps control of the students powerful kira-kira's! It makes sure that none of the kira-kira's get out of control!" explained an excited Hiro.

"So what so good about it?" questioned Rika, curiously.

"Well it was to have said that once a normal being to have been in contact with the reactor for too long, their own kira-kira would have been released from inside their bodies!" explained Hiro once more.

"So have I been in contact with this reactor long enough to have a kira-kira?" said an equally excited Rika. This could be the end of all her problems!

"I think so! All we need to do now is test it out." Replied Hiro.

"Ok lets try!" said Rika, "But how?" she asked.

"Well all you need to do is, to say the name of your power out loud. But as you have no idea what your power is right now, you have to look inside yourself and ask. If you see a glittering glow from inside you it means that you have a kira-kira. Just ask the glittering being inside you to find out. Rika just try it!" responded Hiro.

"Okay. Here I go." She said uncertainly.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Rika's POV

Slowly I took a deep breath and closed my eyes. Searching through my mind , I couldn't see anything except darkness. When suddenly, I heard a voice "Look into the light." It said. A flash of blinding light appeared in front of ME. Slowly it became less blindingly bright until there was only a glittering shiny substance in front of me blinking in the darkness.

"What are you?" I asked it.

"I am your Kira-kira. You may call me Keira" answered the shiny substance.

"Keira, may ask you, what is my kira-kira power?" I questioned yet again.

"Since I have been released through rare ways, you have two kira-kira powers." It replied calmly.

"Really? What are they" I asked uncertainly. I was not sure whether I wanted to know my powers. What if they changed my life? How would I get to how I was before. But I knew my powers could help me out of my problems right now. I needed to know.

"Don't be so scared and uncertain Rika. You powers won't change you. I only want to help." It said.

"Okay." I answered hoping that it told the truth.

"Your power is metamorphosis and ice." Stated Keira. "I will send one of your powers out of your body into another form, as it is uncommon for people to have two kira-kira's and some people might hurt you and control you for those reasons."

With that, the world went black…

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Shinjiku: I hope you like it. I know you might be a bit disappointed in nnot having Ryo come into later chapter. But I couldn't help it, It'll be better for the story if he comes in later. And as you now know I can't update for another two weeks,

I hope you don't mind.

Rika: So your going to leave me floating in the dark with nothing to do for two hold weeks?

Shinjiku: Err.. Uh-huh…

Rika: You in for a world of pain once you get back!

Shinjiku: Hehe.. Bye. Please pray for my safety!


End file.
